donotcomeandfindmefandomcom-20200213-history
Isgalino
Pronunciation 'IPA vowels' a - a (like in the word a'nd.) ε - e (like in the word '''e'nd.) i: - i (like in the word f'ee'd.) o - o (like in the word p'o'''d.) o: - o ''(Only at the end of a word but like in n'o') u: - u (like in the word f'oo'd.) Accents are used on vowels to denote stress. It is used in the suffix és to help further indicate the noun is female. '''Consonants with IPA *c - k and s *d - d *f - f *g - g and ʤ *h - h *j - ʤ and ʒ *k - k *l - l *m - m *n - n *p - p *r - ɹ *s - s *t - t *v - v *x - ks *y - j *ç - ç *'c' when followed by i''' or '''e is pronounced like s. Elsewhere it is pronounced like k. *'g' when followed by i''' or '''e is pronounced like ʤ. Elsewhere it is pronounced like g. The combination gh is used when the g sound is before i''' or '''e. *'j' when followed by i''' or '''e is pronounced like ʒ. Elsewhere it is pronounced like ʤ. Diphthongs ei - ei (like in the word d'ay'.) ai - ai (like in the word m'y'.) oi - oi (like in the word b'oy'.) *hu - w *gu - gw *cu - kw *dh - ð (like in the word th'e.) *th - θ (like in the word '''th'ink.) *''when followed by vowels'' Pronouns & possessive pronouns I- Mi He- Li She- Shi It- Si They- Ti We- Ni You- Dhi You all/lot- Dhis My- Ma Your- Dha His- La Her- Sha Our- Na You lot's- Dhisa Their- Ta Its- Sa Myself - Mastan Yourself - Dhastan Himself - Lastan Herself - Shastan Ourself - Nastan Yourselves - Dhisastan Themselves - Tastan Itself - Sastan (the stan translates as being.) '''Connectives that, than, which - dhei Those, them - dheis This, these - dhe, dhes Who - kei What - kei When - huen Where - huer Why - poc Because - podh But - Sed If - si not - no Verbs To be - Sta To have - Tena To do - Assa To be able to - Possa To say - Disa To go - Ira To see - Serva To give - Dhina To know - Siensa or 'sa (abbreviation) To want - Vola To love - Ama To arrive - Ariva To pass - Pasa To ought to - Deba To put - Pona To seem - Sima To stay - Rimana To believe - Creia To speak - Pala To take or carry - Toma To let - Permita To follow - Sega To find - Finda To call - Noma To wear - Huera To write - Scriba To dance - Dansa To think - Pensa To wash - Lava To start - Comensa To read - Lera To play - Jeoia To rise - Asenda To fall - Desasenda To create - Creiára To destroy - Descreiára To like - Gusta To earn - Gana To laugh - Rida To sing - Chanta To live - Viva Basic verb tenses Present - remains with a ''(Pal'a' - speak)'' Infinitive - remains with a ''(Pal'a' - speak)'' Past - a d 'is added to the end of the verb. (''Pala'd - spoke'') Future - sa '''is placed before the verb. ('sa pala - will speak)'' Conditional - sau 'is placed before the verb. ''('sau pala - would speak)'' Progressive - an n 'is added to the end of the verb. ''(Pala'n - speaking)'' Prepositions To - A Infront of, before - Ante Around - Sircom Against - Contra Toward - Erga Inside - In Outside - Noín Below - Infra Between, among - Inter Within - Intra Near - Prope Through - Per Behind, after - Post Over - Super Under - Nosuper Beyond - Ultra With - Com Without - Nocom Adjectives (Adjectives always end in e', gender or pluralization does not affect this.) Good - Bene (''Bad - nobene.) Big - Grande (Small - nogrande.) Intelligent - Inteligente (Stupid - noínteligente.) Brave - Brave (Cowardly - nobrave.) Happy - Felise (Sad - nofelise.) Interesting - Interese (Boring - noínterese.) Normal - Normale - (Unusual - nonormale.) Spanish - Ispane Noun modifications (Nouns which are male end in '''o or any consonant. Nouns which are female end in''' és'. Nouns in which the object is either male and female or lack a gender end in' i'. To pluralize these nouns, this rule is applied; the plural of nouns which end in a vowel is the letter '''s'. Plurals of nouns which end in consonants are es.) Geli - ice, geli + gi - thing = ice cream (Ice thing.) Ghitari - guitar, ghitari + omo - man = guitarist (Guitar man.) Ghitari - guitar, ghitari + omés - woman = female guitarist (Guitar woman.) Lusi - light, lusi + si - producer/maker = light bulb (Light producer.) Domi - house, domi + ti - little = Hut (As a pose to; domi nogrande - small house) Ispani - Spain, Ispani + ni - language = Spanish (Spanish language.) Compra - to buy, compra + lughi - place = Market (Buying place.) Category:Languages Category:Latin-based